Investigations on the characterization of the partial reactions of fatty acid synthetase will continue. Special attention will be directed towards the chain termination step. The efforts of the last year in determining the factors, e.g., coenzyme A and palmityl-coenzyme A, affecting the synthesis of fatty acids, will also continue into the coming year.